marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamber
' Jonothon Evan "Jono" Starsmore', also known as Chamber, is a human mutant. Biography Jono Starsmore is a native of London and is a mutant who possesses a furnace of psionic energy in his chest. His power first manifested in an explosion that destroyed much of his chest and lower face and crippled his then-girlfriend Gayle Edgerton. As a result of his disfigurement, Jono can only speak via telepathy. Shortly after his mutant powers manifested, Jono accepted an invitation to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. At the airport, he was attacked by Emplate, a vicious mutant who fed on mutant genetic material to survive, and the fledgling team of Generation X arrived to fight Emplate off. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Form: Chamber is a mutant who is naturally composed of pure psionic energy. In truth, his physical body is just a shell for what he truly is. The initial emergence of his powers blew a hole in his chest and lower face, completely incinerating most of his internal organs. Because of this, Chamber no longer needs to eat, drink, or breathe. Oddly enough, Chamber's blood does continue to flow through his extremities as if propelled by a churning engine of psionic flame itself. However, he is solely sustained by the psionic flames that rage within his body. If it were to be snuffed out somehow, he would most likely die. But then, he may argue that he already died once and came back, so his reaction to a disruption of his mutant abilities may still be unclear. As his flames are actually psionic in nature and do not rely on some form of fuel to continue to burn, they do not seem to be affected by conditions that would be adverse to actual flame (i.e., lack of oxygen, water, etc.). *''Energy Blasts:'' Chamber constantly creates and unleashes psionic charges of energy that can strike with volatile force. This energy can be projected as a blast from his chest, a series of guided streams that strike specific targets, or as a massive omnidirectional eruption. *''Telepathy:'' Chamber is unable to read minds, probe thoughts, or see things that lie outside of his line of sight. He can, however, use his telepathic ability to 'speak' inside the minds of those near him and create psionic illusions. For the most part, these projections are unfocused, and anyone within physical hearing or viewing range will be affected. Chamber is beginning to gain limited control over this, however, and sometimes can limit who hears and sees whatever he is projecting. Physical obstructions do not affect these projections as they would real sounds and images. For example, a person on the opposite side of a soundproof wall will still be able to hear him as long as they are close enough. *''Psychic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Equipment Sonic Technology: As Decibel, he utilized advanced technology to create sound-based energy powers of an unknown degree. He was shown flying, creating individual force fields around multiple targets, creating solid sound energy constructs, and two different types of energy blasts (one from his mouth and another from his hands). Notes *Chamber is 5'9" and weighs 140 pounds. He has brown eyes and hair. He is also missing half of his face and most of his chest due to the manifestation of his powers. *He has also been known by the alias Decibel. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Morlocks (Earth-616) Category:New Warriors (Earth-616) Category:Weapon X (Earth-616) Category:Generation X (Earth-616) Category:Energy Form Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Constructs Category:Sonokinesis